Star Fox New Friends
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: A human name John its zap to the year 2300 and lot of things happen to him, what'll happen to him, find out in this story and it'll blow your minds!
1. John Meets the McClouds

Star Fox New Friends

Star Fox New Friends

Chapter one: John Meets the McClouds

Its 3:45am, Friday May 15th, 2008 and James McCloud was sitting in the waiting room, as he was drinking his cup of hot tea and walking back and forth. He stops and worries about Vixy for a few minutes, than a human doctor, name John Rivers came walking of the labor room, John is a human who was working with his college friends on a time machine in 2007, it went nuts and zaps him to Corneria City in the year 2300. James save him, when he found him out cold in the middle of the tall grassy part of the Corneria City Central Park, where Vixy was jogging in here 5Kmarathon without tell him. After the marathon was over, Vixy was walking and sees James helping the human he save, James puts John onto a park bench and sees Vixy sweating, "Vixy, you told me, you'll not race in your race, remember?" Than she looks at James, "I've won and the prize money of 500.00 and we''ll be able to use it to buy the things we've need to care for the little one, after its born James." A wolf name Frank, walk on to the stage and call the winners name for the 500.00 cash prize, "Everony, please listen to the name of the winner, of the 500.00 cash prize." James sees Vixy looking at the wolf, than he calls the winner, "The Winner of the 500.00 cash prize, Vixy McCloud." Everyone cheers for her and was hapy that she won the cash prize, than Vixy walks up to the stage to get the money she won. John wakes up and looks around scare, "Where am I?" James looks at John and smiles, "Welcome to Corneria City, in the year 2300 and I'm James McCloud and you're name is?" John was scare, "John River and I'll never become a doctor, now." James laughs at John, "You're a doctor, huh and what schoold did you go to, by the way?" John smiles, "Yes, I've almost earned my Doctor Degree, and PhD at Clemson, the college I've went to for three years and I was only two weeks away from getting the degre, but the time machine I was working on, with some friends when nuts and zaps me here." Vixy walk up to James and hugs him, "We've got enough money now, to buy some things for our little pup, we're going to have, James." Vixy sees John crying a little, "Well hello there, I'm Vixy McCloud and you're?" John looks at her, "John Rivers of Clemson, from the year 2007 and I'm a student doctor, a good one at that." John looks at James and ask him a question, "Where do I go from here?" James puts a paw on John left shoulder and looks at him with a smile, "You'll come and live with us in our guess room and," Vixy falls to one knee, "James, it's time to have the baby." James looks at John, "Come on, we need to get her to the Corneria City Care Unit." John helps James get Vixy into the rover car and they all drove off towards the care unit, after they've got to the care unit, Trish a cougar was working at the front desk and sees James run in, "We've need to get a wheel chair, my wife have just gone into labor." Trish runs and gets Ann, than both of them run with the wheel chair to help Vixy, James pointed to John, "He's a doctor from the year 2007, I'd like him to help you two with Vicky's delivery." Ann who's a cheetah looks at Trish, "Trish, maybe he's right about this John person, do you agree?" Trish looks at John and she nods at him, "Come on, we'll get started right away, okay?" James walks into the waiting room and waits for the news, ten hours later James its drink his tea and reading a book on care for little pups, than he sees John walk out of the labor room and gets some more gloves and walks back into the labor room, than ten minutes later John walks out and walks towards James to deliver the news.

Will James McCloud love the news or will he been sadden by the news?

Find out in the next Chapter, please view?

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 Fox McCloud Jr. is born


	2. Fox McCloud Jr is born

Chapter 2 Fox McCloud Jr

_**Chapter 2 Fox McCloud Jr. is born**_

_**James was looking at John, as he walks out of the labor room and was looking at him, "James, this way please?" James was worried and he fallows John to the east wing, Ashley was talking with Trish, "So, you're in love, huh?" Trish laughs, "Yes, I'm in love." Ashley turns to see, "Oh, hello Dr. John and here's the paper work on Vixy McCloud and she's in room 208." John looks at Ashley, "Thank you." After John and James walk around the hall, Ashley looks at Trish, "So, tell John you're in love with him." Trish was looking at Ashley with a sad looked, "I'm worried, that he'll not love me the same way I love him." James and John walk down the hall, than John nods at James, "Room 208, wait here and I'll see, if she's ready to see you James." John knocks on the door, Vixy answers, "Come in." John walks in James wants to see you, Vixy." She nods, "Let him in John, please?" John nods to James to come in, after he walks in, "Vixy, it's a boy, right?" She nods,"Yes, I've love to have our new friend, or our new family member, name him for us." John was shock, "Really, me a member of your family?" James laughs yes, please name him?" John nods and thinks, "Fox McCloud Jr." Vixy and James both smile at John, "Thanks, John and why that name?" John laughs, "After you, James." James was laughing, "Thanks John, now John and I'll go and let Trish check on you." After John and James left, Trish walks in and looks at Vixy, "OK, you're clear to go home now, please take these pills after you get home with water and rest for a few hours?" Vixy was looking at Trish, "Please get James for me?" Trish nods, "Yes, I'll get him for you and have a nice day, Vixy." Trish walks out of the room and see James and John sitting down together at the cafe, "James, Vixy clear to go home and she wants to see you." James gets up, "John, please come with me?" John nods, "Yes sir, I'll come with you." James and John walk into the room and sees Vixy looking at them, "John, please let us talk alone for a few minutes, together?" John nods and hands Vixy a cup of tea and walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly and Vixy looks at James, "I want to haveJohn live for us, so he'll be able to have a job and help us with our son and James, I'll like for you to settle him down in the guess room, please?" James nods and kisses Vixy on the right cheek, "I'll do it for us, Vixy and let's go home." Aftet Vixy, James, Fox, and John started to walk towards the exit of the Care Unit, Trish came walking up, "I hope Fox make you all happy, you hear." James places his left paw on his wife, "John, I'll go and get the car and pull up to the pick up area and please keep Vixy company." John nods and James went to get the car and pull up to the pick up area, than John looks at Vixy, "You're sure, about having me stay with you and James?" Vixy smiles at John, "Yes, you'll be a great friends to us and Fox, please stay with us forever John?" John nods and hugs Vixy, "I'll stay and become a part of the family." James pulls up and John opens the front door for Vixy and helps her in, "Here you go, Vixy." Vixy gets in and smiles at John, "You're going to make a nice family friend too, John." John gets in the back of the car and looks at James, "I can't wait, to see your house and I'll bet its a nice house."**_

_**  
**__**The Next Chapter's a good one**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 3 John's new home**_


	3. John's new home

John's New Home

_**Chapter 3 John's New Home**_

John was looking out the window at all the buildings and was supplies, all buildings were like the ones where he's from, "Welcome home Fox and you'll love it here, John." John gets out of the rover car and sees a nice looking house in front of him, "Wow, it's lovely and thank you, for allowing me to live you all." James and Vixy both smile at John, than Fox yawns and looks at his mother smiling at her, "Well, I've got to go and make Fox milk drink." John walks up to Vixy, "I'll do it and I've even got a old secret milk drink mixture, from the time my mother made it for me, when I was a little one as well." Vixy smiles at John, "Will you make it for Fox, John?" John nods, "I'll do it and you can go and lay down, you needed your rest." James takes Vixy to their room and Kisses her on the right cheek, "See you in a little while, Vixy my love." James closed the door and when to the kitchen to check on John and Fox, than he was supplies to see John using herbs, a tea spoon of a lemon peel, a pinch of ginger, and a little dash of honey and John cooks it for five minutes, than he grabs it and sprays a little on his hand, to make sure its not to hot for Fox and picks up Fox and walks over to the couch and sit down with Fox in his arms, as he feeds Fox the milk from the bottle, Fox drinks it and smiles at John, "I can see, Fox loves the milk mixture you've made him, John." John turns to see James, than Fox yawns again, than James takes John's hand and smiles, "You're now a member of this family, son." John smiles at James, "Please take me to my room?" James nods and leads John down the hall to a very nice room, "My work room, I'll be here three hours a day working on arwing designs and more, next its the Arwing room, where I make little arwings and sent them to the Fighter piolts to work on the last steps, now here is your room John, if you're in needed of anything and I mean it, come and get Vixy and/or me and we'll help you out, ok?" James looks and sees John smiling at Fox, "Well Fox, I'll go to bed and James will take you to his and Vixy's bedroom, see you in the moring." James Takes Fox into his hands, "Good night John, sleep tight." John walks over to the bed, gets in, and falls asleep, thinking of his new friends he've made and a new family he join, James walks into his and Vixy's bed room and puts Fox in his baby bed and gets in bed next to Vixy and the two hugged each other, than went to bed.

The Next Chapter is wild.

John's having a birthday party?

Who is Wolf new friend?

Find out in the next chapter

Next Chapter

_**Chapter 4 Enter The Wolf**_


	4. Enter The Wolf

Chapter Four: Enter the Wolf

_**Chapter Four: Enter the Wolf**_

_**Its 6:00am and Fox was awake and he climbs out of his bed and crawls towards his parents bed and jumps onto James lap, "Morning daddy, wake up." James wake up and sees, "Fox, what's the idea jumping on me like that, anyway?" Fox looks at his father and smiles, "Sorry and I was hoping to go and play with John now." James smiles at Fox, "Good on and," Than Vixy wakes up and yawns, "Yes, I'll need to talk to your father alone for a little while, please Fox." Fox runs and closes the door behind him and runs towards John's room and Vixy grabs James planner and was writing in it, "James, today is John's birthday and he told me, him just wanted to do nothing on his big day, but I'll plan a nice supplies party for him, please keep him busy till 3:00pm James?" James gets out of bed and looks at Vixy, "Sure thing, my love." James kisses Vixy on the right cheek and leaves to get John, Vixy grabs her cell phone and calls Trish, "Good morning, Trish here." Vixy talks to Trish, "Trish, is Vixy McCloud and can John come in and work now." Trish laughs, "Wow, I was just about to call you, to ask the same thing and why are you in a hurry, Vixy?" Vixy tells Trish all about John's Birthday party and needs him to stay out of the house till 3:00pm, Trish giggles, "That's funny and I'll do it, now I'll need you to tell him for me and thank you Vixy." Vixy laughs, "No problem Trish, thanks for giving me the time off to rest, after the birth of our little pup of joy and by the way Trish, we've even made John a new member to our family." After that, Vixy hangs up and walks into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, Fox walks into John room and jumps on him, scaring him, "Who goes there, oh its only you Fox." Fox was looking at John, "Please play with me, John," John laughs, "Let's play, Fox hides and I'll seek him." Fox when to hide and John counts to ten and looks around his room and, "Hey." Fox was hiding under the bed and come out and pounce onto John making him fall onto the bed, than Fox laughs, "Now, that's playing." Fox looks and Sees John was looking at him, "Fox, please good, so I'll sleep for fifteen more minutes?" Fox nods and walks off and John goes back to sleep, Than Fox walks into his father's workroom and James looks at Fox, "What's up, Fox?" Fox looks at his father, "John's sleeping and," Than James gets up, "He'll have to get up, Trish needs his help at the Care Unit." James and Fox walk into John's room, than John wakes up to see, "James, good morning and what can I do, for you?" James looks at John, "Trish needs your help, at the Care Unit." John gets up and grabs his bag, "Let's go." James and John get into the rover car, Fox walks towards them, "Please daddy, may I come too?" James and John both nod and Fox climbs in and the three of them drive off towards the Care Unit, Trish sees John get out of the car and walk in, "This way John." John fallows Trish to the East Wing delivery room, a lynx sees him come in and looked at her, "Hello, I'm Dr. John Rivers and you're?" The lynx looks at John, "my names Jane, my love name is Jeff." Trish walks in, "I'll call for help, John." John nods, "Thanks, Trish." Trish calls the house of Stacy and Dan, the parents of Wolf, Shawn picks up and Shawn is one of John's college friends, "Hello, Shawn Carter here." Trish comes on the other line, "Dr. Shawn, we've needed you at once." Shawn hangs up and gets dressed fast, than Wolf walks in to see him getting dress fast, "Where's the fire at, Shawn?" Wolf's parents walk in as well, "Yes Shawn, you're to baby sit Wolf today and." Shawn looks at Wolf's parents, "Trish call and I'm needed at the Care Unit." Stacy, Dan, and Wolf all looked at Shawn, "Let's get moving, we'll all go with you." Shawn, Wolf, Stacy, and Dan all drove towards the Care Unit, after they've gotten to the Care Unit and park the rover car, Shawn gets out runs into the Care Unit and sees Trish, "This way, Shawn." Shawn fallows Trish into the Delivery room and what he saw was, "John, is that really you man." John turns and sees, "Shawn, you're alive." Trish breaks in on their happiness, "Please get back to work, boys." John and Shawn both get to work and three and a half hours later, Shawn and John both told Jane the great news, "It's a healthy baby girl lynx." Jane smiles, "It has my eyes and Jeff's hair." John and Shawn both walk towards the waiting room, than they both see James McCloud talking to Dan and Stacy, "So, how's Wolf today?" Dan smiles, "He's sleeping and." Than Fox wakes up and sees a wolf cub sleeping and Fox walks over to the sleeping wolf and taps him on the right shoulder, than the wolf wakes up, "Hello, I'm Fox McCloud and what's you name?" Wolf looks at Fox and smiles, "I'm Wolf, will you become my new friend, Fox?" Fox jumps up and down, "Wolf, I'll become your friend and maybe later, "You and your parents can come over to our house for a," James stops Fox, than looks at Wolf, "We'll tell you and your parents later, its very important." John and Shawn walked up and notice the tiger reading a book on care for little ones, "Jeff, this way please?" Jeff looks up to see two humans looking at him, "Your wife is waiting for you, Jeff." Jeff gets up and fallows John and Shawn into the East Wing hall way, than Shawn and John both see Ashley was kissing Nick, Ashley is a blue Wolf save by humans on Earth in the year 2281 and was taking home by Steve Huston, a singer from Nashville, TN and Nick's a grey fox/wolf breed and loves Ashley, Ashley and Nick are only a few weeks away from becoming parents, Lilly was at the front desk, "Ashley, Nick, you'll be happy of this news, its going to be twins." Than the happy couple kissed and smiled at one another, than they both walked off to their home, John grabs the paper work and hands them to Shawn, than A lynx/tiger breed walks up to Shawn and John, "Hello, I'm Tracy and Jane's in room 213." John points to Shawn, "Please take him to his wife, in room 213 and I'll go and check with Trish on some work information." Shawn leads Jeff to room 213, than lets him in and Jane sees Jeff walk in, "Jeff, it's a girl and you can name her." Jeff looks at Jane and smiles, "What about, Melina Lynx?" Jane smiles, "Melina Lynx, I've just love it and I'll go to sleep now." Jane went to sleep, Shawn took Melina and places her into the bed next to Jane, than Jeff leaves and Shawn leaves he room and closed the door slowly, than John, Shawn, Fox, James, Dan, Wolf, and Stacy all went to their cars and Stacy looks at James, "See you at your house Later, James." James, Fox, and John get into the car and drive off towards home.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter Five: The Supplies Party**_

_**Krystal will make her debut in my story in a few Chapters from now, Star Fox Deluxe will be remixed and made after New Friends is over with!**_

_**Thanks for reading the story.**_


	5. The Supplies Party

Chapter Five: The Supplies Party

_**Chapter Five: The Supplies Party**_

_**James, Fox, and John all get home and see Dan and Stacy's rover car in the front of their house, than they all walk up to the front door and open it, "Hello, anyone here?" The house was dark, than the lights came on and a lot of people jump out screaming, "Happy Birthday, John." John was speechless, Fox walk up, "My mother and I've plan this for you, to make you feel happy." John grabs Vixy and Fox, than hugs them, "Thank you, I'm happy that everyone here are my new friends." James walks up and hands John a box, "Open it, please?" John opens the box and it was, "Wow, its cool." Fox jumps up, "I've got it for you, it's a photo book and you can put photos of you, me, my family, or I mean our family, and all your new friends." John hugs Fox, "Thanks, I've love it." After ten minutes, everyone sits down and had some cake, than James looks at the clock, "Bed time, Fox." John got up and yawns, "I'm off to bed, too and sees you all in the morning." James looks at his love, "It's time, to get John gift from us ready for morning." James and Vixy went to bed, the next day, John hears a sound outside, than "John, come and see what's waiting for you." John walks to the front door, when he got to the door, "A lab top?" James nods, "Yes, Vixy and I've just wanted you to have this to keep track of things you'll be doing at the Care Unit." Just than a knock was heard on the door, James smiles at John, "Answer the door, John." John looks at James, "Why?" James and Vixy looked at him, "Just because, its for you." John opens the door to see Trish the cougar, "Trish, how like to," Than Trish hugs him and kisses him on his right cheek, "John, I love you." John laughs, "Really, because I love you, too Trish." John looks at Trish, "Um, Trish, will you like go out with me tonight." Trish purrs, "Yes." John looks at Trish as she smiles, "I'll go and get ready for tonight, my little Sweet Johnny." John smiles, "I'm in love, oh happy day."**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter Six Krystal's Debut**_

_**Well Krystal, looked who's coming up in the next Chapter, you!**_


	6. Krystal's Debut

Chapter Six: Krystal's Debut

_**Chapter Six: Krystal's Debut**_

_**("Krystal is debuting in the Story OH YEAH!!"**_

_**John was getting ready for his date with Trish, when a noise was hear, coming from across the street, "James, Vixy, what's going on?" James and Vixy both came into John's bedroom, "Its our new neighbors, let's go and say hi to them later and We'll let them move in and get settle into their new home first." John got up and walks to his lab top and turns it on, "Hey, E-Mail from Trish, John opens the mail and it reads, "John, meet me at Don's Café 7:30pm." John turns the lab top off, than goes to the family, "James, Vixy, I'm off on my date." James stops him, "Good luck John, hope it goes well." John walks out the door and bumps into someone, "Sorry, I was looking where I was going." John looks to see a family of blue foxes, "Hi, I'm Amber, this is my husband Adam, and our little girl Krystal." James and Vixy walk out and see the family of blue foxes, "You all must be the new neighbors and I'm James McCloud, my love Vixy and out little one, Fox McCloud Jr." Fox looks at Krystal, "Hey, do you like to play with me?" Krystal giggles and tags Fox, "You're it, Fox." Fox and Krystal start playing together, than Amber nods, "Well, we've got to go and getting some boxes unpacked and things to be place on the shelves." After Krystal and her family left, John walks to Don's Café and walks in to see Trish waving to him, "Over here, John." John walk over towards the table Trish was at, "Hey Trish, nice to see you again." John kisses Trish on her right cheek, than Trish giggles, "You're so sweet, John." John looks and sees Don walk up and Don is a grey fox, "Welcome to my nice little café, how can I serve you two lovely couple tonight?" Trish looks at the menu, "I'll have your chicken salad with, a small side of rice, and a glass of lemon green tea, please." John nods, "The same here, please." Don nods at the two, "Ten minutes, you're food will be ready." After Don walks off, John pulls a box out of his jean pocket, "Trish I've had this since I've been in college, I'll like you to have it." John hands Trish a Gold necklace and on it was the name Trish and John told her why Trish was on it, "My mother's name was Trish, she died serving in the war In Iraq when I was in my last year of college, so I've kept it safe even since and I'll like to wear it." Trish kisses John on his lip, than Don walks up, "Here's your orders, enjoy your meal." John and Trish ate their meal and chatted a little more, than 8:25pm, John gets up and looks at Trish, "Thank you for coming on this date with me, Trish." Trish was about to say something to him, when James runs in, "John, you and Trish are needed at once, a panther couple had just gone into labor, Shawn's sick and you two needed to help at the Care Unit." John and Trish both run out of the Café, but Trish turns around and pays the bill, after that Trish, John, and James get in and drive off towards the Care Unit.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter Seven; Panther is born**_

_**Panther is born and Trish and John become boyfriend and girlfriend?**_

_**Find out in the next Chapter!**_


	7. Panthers is born

Chapter Seven: Panther is born

_**Chapter Seven: Panther is born**_

_**James, John, and Trish get to the Care Unit and run into the Care Unit to see Ann, "This way you two." John and Trish both run into the labor to see a panther waiting for them, "Hello, I'm Trish and this is Dr. John Rivers." The panther looks at them, "I'm Mary and my husband name is Randy." John and Trish get to work, than ten minutes later a little cry was heard and Trish and John both looked at Mary, "It's a little boy panther and," Mary nods, "Panther, now that's a good name for him." John and Trish both walk towards the waiting room, to get Randy and when they've got to the waiting area, James was talking with Randy, "So, how's the job at don's café?" Randy smiles at James, "Fine, I'm the cook and I love the job." John and Trish walk up and, "Randy, this was please." Randy gets up and fallows John and Trish to the south wing, than Ann was there working and sees them, "Hi, how did the date go?" Trish smiles, "Good, but we here and I've love this more." John nods and Ann hands them the paper work on Mary and Trish and John see her point to the room in front on them, "That's her room." John and Trish both lead Randy into the room, Mary sees him enter, "Say hi, to our little son Panther." Randy smiles, "Panther is a great name, thanks my love, my father was name Panther, but died in a car wreck just three days before I was born and I've grew up never knowing who my father was, until my mother took me to his grave after school one day and told me that he was a close friend to James father, Josh McCloud and his wife Tina McCloud and that he was a ace pilot, he was going to fly the ship that he and Josh built together to test it, but after he had gotten it eight hundred feet above the ground the engine die and the fighter ship, blew up and he was never found." John and Trish were sad, "But at least, you'll keep the name of your father going strong for a very long time." Randy nods and kisses Mary on the right cheek and leaves," Trish and John places Panther in the bed next to Mary and they both went to sleep, than Trish and John both closed the door behind them and walk off towards the exit holding hands, than James sees them walk up to the car and get into it and John kisses Trish on her right cheek, than Trish returns the favor, than James gets in and starts the car and drive off towards home."**_

_**Next Chapter is a nice one, too**_

_**Chapter 8: Fara's Debut**_

_**Mikey a friend of John's is here too and a member of Fara's family**_


	8. Fara's Debut

Chapter 8: Fara's Debut

Chapter 8: Fara's Debut

After James, Trish, and John got home, Vixy walks out of the house and walks towards James, "James, I'm going to take Fox to the park in the morning, John, Trish, will you two also like to come with Fox and I to the park?" Trish and John both nod to Vixy, "Yes, we'll like to," Just than Ann drives up, "Trish, thank goodness." Trish was looking at Ann, "Ann, what's wrong?" Ann looks at Trish, "Some power lines snap and hit your house setting it on fire." Trish starts to cry, "My home, gone and I've got no where to go now." John hugs Trish and kisses her on the right cheek, just as he rubs his right hand against her right cheek, making her purr a little, "Now, that's better Trish and I'll like for you to come with me to the bathroom, wash your cute little paws, and I'll take you to my room and you can stay with us and sleep with me, or now our room." James and Vixy both looked at each other and nod, than they both walk up to John and Trish, "John, you're doing a good thing of allowing Trish to stay with us and in your room, now I'll go and talk with peppers in the morning, tell him all about you and your cute little girlfriend, and he'll take care of everything, now don't you worry Trish, Peppers my old friend and he'll understand and will let you stay with us." Trish hugs James and Vixy and sees Fox walking out, "Trish is everything I here true?" Trish nods, "Yes Fox, is true." Fox jumps up and down, "Now, I'll have another new friend to play with, cool." James and Vixy lead Trish into their house and James and Vixy smile at Trish and John, "Good night you two, see you two in the morning." John and Trish both nod, "Good night." After James and Vixy got to their room, Fox went to his room and jumps into bed and went to sleep, James and Vixy both get into bed and Vixy looks at James, "James, Trish is in love with John, but is a shy and," James looks at his love, "How can you tell?" Vixy looks at James, "Her tail shakes, whenever John's around her and working with her, and even on their date, she tells me that happen again." John looks at Trish and takes her to his room, than they both looked at each other and just sat down and started to talk, "Trish, thank you for going on a date with me, but I'm sorry that we've got call into work and," Just than Trish hugs him, "It's ok, I've love working with you, but I just want to go to sleep now, John." John nods, "Ok Trish, we'll go to sleep now." John and Trish went to bed, the next morning was warm and John was still asleep and Trish walks in, "John, you've got to wake up and get ready to go with Vixy, Fox and I to the park today, remember?" John wakes up and looks at Trish standing at the door, "I'll get ready in five minutes, don't worry." Trish leaves and John gets up and gets dress and heads out the door, to see Vixy, Fox, and Trish are all waiting for him in the car, "Let's go, John." After John gets into the car, Vixy pulls out of the driveway and drives off towards the park, after they've gotten to the park, Trish gets out and picks up fox and puts him in her arms and rubs his fur, "You're a cute little fox." Fox looks

at John and sees John was laughing, "His cute alright and," Than John notices a family of foxes walking by, a little fox that was sleeping in the arms of her father wakes up and turns to see, "Mother, Father, another human." The couple turns to see, "Oh, hello there and I'm Chad, my wife Cindy, and our little daughter, Fara and by the way, have you've seen Mikey, his our newest family member?" A human walks up, "Here I am Chad, and I was just looking for a place to sit down and relaxed for a little while." John sees Mikey look at him and, "John, it's that you man?" John looks at Mikey, "Mikey Miles of North Carolina State, what's up friend?" Mikey points to John and looks at Fara and her parents, "John's a old college friend, I've spent two years in NC State, transform to Clemson and stay with him as a new friend at his house for three years and we've both study to become doctors and even built a time machine." Fara's parents looks at Fox, "Fara and you can play together for a while, we'll like to get to know you mother and friends for a while, ok?" Fox laughs and tags Fara, "You're it." Fara chases Fox and they've played tag for hours, Fara and Fox's parents talked for a while, "So, James McCloud's at work and John is a member of the family and you're dating Trish here, right?" John nods, "Yes, I'll like to go on another date with her, in a few days." After hours of playing and talking, both parents shook hands and agree to meet in three days, Vixy also added, "I'll called Krystal's parents and see if they'll like to join us for game night as well, at our house in three days."

Next Chapter is the "BOMB for Krystal!

Chapter 9: Krystal's play date with Fox!

Fox, Fara, and Krystal are all becoming new friends!


	9. Krystal's Play date with Fox

Chapter 9: Krystal's play date with Fox

_**Chapter 9: Krystal's play date with Fox.**_

_**Krystal was sleeping in her bedroom, than her mother walks in, "Krystal, wake up, we're going over to the McCloud's to play games." Krystal wakes up and jumps out of bed, "Yeah, I'll beat Fox, in game night." Amber smiles at her, "Fara and her parents are going to be there also and they're really happy to be meeting us, tonight." Krystal got dress and walks towards the door, than Krystal's parents open the door and Krystal runs out, "Fox house dead ahead." Amber and Adam both walked over to the house of the McCloud's and rings the door bell and just than, John opens the door to see them looking at him, "Hello there, we're waiting for Fara and her parents to get here, come on in and make yourselves at home." After Krystal and her parents got into the house, the door bell rings and John opens it, as Mikey, Chad, and Cindy walked in and Fara was sleep in Mikey's arms, "Fara, we're here." Fara wakes up and sees a blue fox and jumps down onto the floor and looks at her, "Hi, you must be Krystal, I'm Fara." Krystal smiles, ?Nice to meet you, ready to play UNO with everyone?" Fara laughs, "You bet Krystal, let's play all night long." John goes to his and Trish bedroom and gets the UNO cards from his bag, than a song plays, "Healing Rain is fallen, fallen down," John was supplies, "My cell phone, it still works, even in this world." John picks it up, "Hello Dr. John here." Ann comes on the other line, "John, I've just want for you to meet me at the front door of James and Vixy place for that, you and Trish can get your paychecks." John walks out of the bedroom, with the cards in his hands, than as he walks into the room, he turns the TV and sees a singer playing healing rain, "So, let it fall and it'll take us higher, Healing rain and I not scare to be washed in havens rain," Than John points to Trish and nods at the front door, "Ann's here to get us, our paychecks." John opens the door and Ann walks in and hands John two boxes, "Ones for you and the other ones for Trish, now I've got to go and get home and rest for work in the morning." After Ann left, John hands Trish her paycheck, than she was happy, "250.00, how much did you make, John." John smiles at Trish, "The same amount." John points at James, "James, why don't Trish and I just take Fox, Krystal, Chad, and Fara with us to see a movie tomorrow and you, Vixy, Amber, Adam, Chad, and Cindy can all go out and have some fun, too." James smiles at John, "That's a good idea, John." After playing UNO for three hours, Krystal, Fara, and everyone else were yawning, everyone got up and say goodnight to one another, than Fara and her parents went home, than Krystal and her parents went home also, Fox and everyone in the house went to bed, to get ready for the new day.**_

_**  
Next Chapter is going to Make Krystal ("SCREAM!!")**_

_**Chapter 10: Krystal's first kiss!**_


	10. Krystal's First Kiss

Hey, I'm back from the fight against the Flu and ready to get this story back on track

_**Hey, I'm back from the fight against the Flu and ready to get this story back on track!!**_

_**Now on to Chapter 10**_

_**Chapter 10: Krystal's First Kiss**_

_**Fox wakes up and sees John walking in, "Fox, lets get going." Fox gets out of his bed and runs to his closet and gets dress, than Fox walks downstairs to see Krystal and Fara both looking at him, "Hello Fox, ready to go?" Fox nods at Krystal and Fara and they both giggle a little, than Trish walks in, "Off we go, now." After five minutes of walking, they've finally gotten to the Movie Palace, John was waiting in line to buy the tickets for, Life to the Extreme, (Life to the Extreme, a story of a wolf and a fox who become friends after they're parents were killed, and they both come together to save their kingdoms and become one kingdom) After John got the tickets, they all went inside and brought the snacks, (popcorn, soda, candy, and even nachos) The movie started and Fara, Krystal, Trish, John, and Fox were all having a great time, A few hours later, Fox was watching the movie when he turn his head to drink from his cup of soda when, "SMACK" He and Krystal kissed, than John, Trish, and Fara were all like, "Aww, how cute." Krystal kisses Fox back, than when the movie, when everyone was walking home, Fox and Krystal held hands all the way home, than after getting home, Fox and Krystal kissed each other good bye, "Bye, see you in the morning Fox." Fox blushes as he smiles at him, "See you in the morning, Krystal and good night my little blue sweetie pie."**_

_**Next chapter is new**_

_**Chapter 11: The Time Is Now**_

_**I'm going to make my debut, as a brother of Alex Wolf and he's a hu-cub and it means that he's a half human and half wolf cub and I'm fully human, with a little bit of my mother's DNA in me and the parents are, Baillie Wolf and one of James old childhood friend.**_

_**Who is it, find out in Chapter 11.**_


	11. The Time Is Now

Chapter 11: The Time Is Now

_**Chapter 11: The Time Is Now**_

_**The Next morning, Fox wakes up to see John was walking in with a note, "It's for you, Fox." Fox grabs the note and reads it, "Dear Fox, my parents are so happy that I've made a new friend, but yet they're even more happier, because you and I might become boyfriend and girlfriend." Fox smiles at John, "Krystal and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now, John." John smiles at Fox, "I am so happy for you, Fox." Trish walks in, "John, let's go and take them to the park, just you and I take Krystal, Fara, and Fox to the park today." John smiles at Trish, "Alright, let's do it Trish." After they all left the house and went to the park, they all notice a family walking in the park, Trish walks over to the family, than John, Fox, Fara, and Krystal all walked with her towards the family, "Hello, I'm Trish Cougar and this is John Rivers, my boyfriend and Fox, Fara, and Krystal." The family looks at Trish as the father smiles at her, "Hi, I'm Blake Jones, this is my love Baillie, our little ones and first is Alex and since he is half cub and half human he's our cute little hu-cub, and our other son, Juan and he is fully Human, but has parts of his mothers DNA in him and," Than he just looks at Fox and Freaks out, "No way, you the son of my old friend from Flight college, your James McCloud's little son, am I right?" Fox nods, "Yes, he's at work right now, he'll be back at 5:45pm tonight." Blake looks at John, I'm from earth and I've came here to go to college here, James parents were killed in a fire that destroyed their home, when I check into the college and into my college room, I've watch the news and saw the event, that I've called the college dean and ask him to let allowed James to bunk with me, he allowed it and from there on out, we've became great friends, I've just can't wait to see the looked on his face after he sees me again." John laughs, "Let's go to Don's Café and have some lunch together, Juan walks up, "Hi, I'm Juan and I love to play video games." Alex walks up, "Hi there, I'm Alex and I've just love to play video games, too." Trish, John, Fara, Krystal, Fox, Alex, Juan, Baillie, and Blake all walk to Don's Café for lunch, just as they enter the café, Vixy was there having lunch, "Vixy, how's my old college roommate doing?" Vixy turns to see, "Baillie, How are you doing girl and how's the family?" Baillie laughs, "Blake, Juan, Alex, and myself are just doing fine, thanks for asking and we're here to have lunch with," Vixy smiles at John, "Hello there John, Trish, Fara, Krystal, and how's my son Fox doing?" Fox laugh at his mother, "Fine, thank you." Everyone sat at the table with Vixy and had lunch together, than after lunch, Vixy looks at Blake and Baillie, "See you two and your family again next time, ok?" They both nodded at her, "See you again next time, Vixy and," Vixy stops them, "Come over tonight at 8:00pm tonight and supplies James for me, ok?" They both nodded, "Yes, and can Fara, and Krystal join us for family UNO night?" Vixy laughs, "Yes, see you all tonight." Both families parted ways for now, until tonight. That is.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 12: Miley and Logan join in on the fun**_

_**Miley is going to make her debut and Logan's going to make his as well.**_


	12. Miley and Logan Join In On The Fun

Chapter 12: Miley and Logan Join In On The Fun

_**Chapter 12: Miley and Logan Join In On The Fun**_

_**Logan was playing games on his Wii in the family living room, as his parents walk in and turn off his game, "Logan, how will you like to live in Corneri City?" Logan gets up and looks at his parents, "Really Mom, dad, you mean it for real?" His parents Zack and Michelle were looking at him, "Let's go, the ships here and you mom and I will be working to school there, as well." After that Logan and his parents board the ship and flew to their new home, a lynx came up to them, "I'm Cody Lynx, will you all like a drink, Logan and his parents all agree on the same drink, "Coke, please." The lynx smiles at them and hands all of them a coke and smiles at them, "We're here, and will be landing in a few minutes." After five minutes, they've landed and after Logan got off the ship and sees another lynx with black hair, "Hi, I'm Rachel, welcome to Corneria City, please come whit me to your new home, you'll like it." After they walk with the lynx for a few minutes, they came up to their house, "Woo, its great.' Logan says out loud, than the lynx smiles at her, "I've knew that you'll like it and it even has a little quiet room for you, to play your game for a few hours in quietness." After they've settled in their new house, "Ding-Dong." Logan's mom answers the door, "Hello, may I help you?" A family of wolves looked at her, "Yes, I'm Ben and this is my love Jill and our little girl Miley." Michelle smiles at her, "Hi, I'm Michelle, my husband name is Zack and our sons name is Logan, he's about your ages." Miley smiles, "May I please play with him?" Miley's parents all laugh, "Sure, if his parents will," Than Zack walks out, "Sure, we'll get to know the neighbors better." After that Miley sees Logan walked out and looks at her, "Hi, I'm Logan and you are?" Miley smiles at him, "I'm Miley, do you want to go and meet some of my friends?" Logan nods, "Sure thing Miley." Miley and Logan both left to see her friends, than both Logan and Miley's parents went into the house to talk together for a little bit, than after they all sat down and got some tea to drink, Jill looks at Michelle, "Now, what's brings you all up here?" Michelle smiles, "Well, we're looking for a new place to live and we've found this place on the Internet and we're thinking of living here for a long time." Ben laughs, "Mow, that's a good reason." Michelle laughs, "Thank you, we'll thinking of what if Logan and Miley became a couple?" Ben grins at her, "Than, we'll be happy forever, she never had a friend like this before, there's another human that's dating a cougar name Trish, his names John Rivers." Zack laughs, "Yes, it'll be great news." Logan and Miley went to a blue house and knocks on the door, than a blue fox opens the door, "Miley, you're here and," Than she sees Logan, "Miley whose your new friend?" Miley giggles, "This is Logan and he and his parents just moved here from Earth." Krystal smiles at him, "Hello Logan, I'm Krystal and nice to meet you." Logan nods at her, "Nice to meet you too, Krystal." Than a car pulls up and a two blue foxes get out and sees, "Miley, how are you," Than they notices, "Well, what's your name little one?" Logan smiles at Krystal's parents, "I'm Logan and my parents and I've just moved here, from Earth." Krystal's parents smile at Logan, "Well, its nice to meet a new friend of Krystal, bye for now crystal and we'll be back later." After that Miley, Krystal, and Logan went to the House of Fox, than knock on the door, Trish opens the door, "Well hello Krystal and Miley, how are you two doing today and," Trish sees a another human, "Hello, I'm Trish Cougar and you're?' Logan smiles at her, "I'm Logan and my parents and I've just moved here from Earth." Than two foxes walked up to the front door, "Well, another human from Earth, John come and meet the newest human from earth." John walks up wit ha sleeping fox in his arms, "Well, hello and welcome." Fox wakes up and sees, "Krystal, Miley, and whose this new human?" Logan smiles at Fox, "I'm Logan, we've just moved here from Earth." Fox hugs Logan, "You and I'll make great friends." Miley kisses Logan on the face, "I'll love to be your girlfriend." Logan kisses Miley on the Cheek, than she blushes, "Yeah, my first kiss." Than Krystal walks home, Fox and John went back to sleep, than Vixy and James went to bed as well and Logan and Miley walked back to Logan's place, where Miley and Logan's parents see them walking up holding hands, Logan kisses Miley on the cheek and Miley kisses Logan on his cheek and he blushes as well, "Goodnight Miles." Miley looks at Logan Miles, is that a my little pet name?" Logan smiles at Miley, "Yes, do you like it?" She giggles, "Yes, I do my sweetie and goodnight, see you tomorrow my lovely sweetie."**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 13: Logan and Miley first date**_

_**Logan and Miley will go on a date to the movies with some friends**_


	13. Logan and Miley's First Date

Chapter 13: Logan and Miley First Date

Chapter 13: Logan and Miley First Date

Logan wakes up and walks to the front room, to see his parents watching the weather, than turn to see him walked in, "Morning Logan, Miley call and wants to know, if you'll like to go and see a movie with her and some friends, at 11am." Logan smiles, "I'm off to see Fox, bye mom, dad." After Logan left his house, he sees Miley walking up to his place, "Morning Miley, let's go to the movies." Miley walks up to Logan and kisses him on the cheek, "Let's get going, my little sweetie." Logan laughs, "Sure thing, Miles." Miley pushes Logan playfully, than after they've gotten to the home of Fox and knock on the door, Krystal, Fara, Fox, John, and Trish walked out, "Ready to go and see a movie?" Everyone runs out screaming, "Movie trip, and sweet!" After they've got to the movies and brought the tickets for the movie, it was a fun movie name, (A fun day in the sun) and it was about two foxes that were in loved, but never had the fate to tell on another, till their were comfortable, during the movie, Miley and Logan looked one another and, "Smack," Logan kisses Miley on the cheek, than Miley kisses Logan on his cheek, the two were so happy to be a couple, after the movie, Miley and Logan walked back to his place holding hands and kissed goodbye, Than Logan parents walked out, "Miley, are you and Logan going on another date?" Miley nods, "Yes, tomorrow after the first day of school." Logan parents laugh, "Well, you and Logan must be home after the date, by 9:30pm on school nights and 10:00pm on Friday and Saturday nights." Miley and Logan kissed goodnight again and went off to bed, than Logan smiles at his photos of Miley, "One day Miley, I'll wished that we'll get married in the future."

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 14: First day of School.**_

_**How will everyone do in their first day of school and Katt's going to debut as well.**_


	14. First Day of School

_**Chapter 14: First Day of School**_

_**Logan wakes up to see it was, "6:45am, school starts in just a hour, I've got to get going." After that Logan was out the door and on his way to school, than before Logan knew it, "Smack" He falls to the ground, than he gets up to notice he had ran into a feline, Than the little feline gets up and turns to looked at Logan, "I'm so sorry about that, I'm late for school and I've didn't see you coming." The little feline laughs, "Don't worry, I'm going to the same school as you, and I'm late as well and my names Katt." Logan smiles at Katt, "I'm Logan, now let's get going." After ten minutes of walking, they walk into the school, "Morning Miley." Miley turns to see, "Logan, how are you?" Logan points, "This is Katt, she's," Falco walks up, "Hello, you're a cute little kitty cat, Katt." Katt giggles and kisses Falco, "Falco, save that talk for the date on Saturday night at the movies." Logan laughs, May Miley and I join you two with Fox and Krystal?" Falco laughs, "Sure." Everyone went to class, after the school day was over, Miley and Logan both walked to the park and sat on a park bench, than Logan kissed Miley on the right cheek and Miley kisses Logan on his right cheek too, than both Logan and Miley turn see Fox and Krystal all walking towards them, "Hey you two, what's up?" Logan smiles at Fox and laughs, "We're going to the movies with Katt and Falco, you two like to come?" Fox and Krystal both nodded at Logan, "Sure thing, Logan and bye." After Fox and Krystal both left, Logan's parents walked up to them, "Mom, Dad," Logan's parents walked up, "Miley, your parents went to earth for a little meeting and you'll be staying with us for a few or weeks." Miley kisses Logan on the face, "Sleep over party." Logan's parents laugh, "Sleep over on Saturday night with all your friends Logan." Miley gets up and smiles at Logan, than turn to looked at Logan's parents, "Did my parents drop off my things?" Logan's parents nod, "They've did, before they left, they'll be back in a few days of weeks." Logan and Miley walked home together, holding hands and kiss one more time.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 15: The Sleep Over Party**_

_**Super fun at the Sleep Over.**_


	15. The Sleep Over Party

Chapter 15: The Sleep Over Party

Logan wakes up to see Miley walking up to him, "Morning Logan, is time to get ready to go and meet Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Falco." Logan gets up and looks at Miley, "Oh, the movies, lets get going than." After that Logan and Miley walked downstairs to the front door, Logan's parents were than looking at them, "Miley, you're parents called, they'll be back in a few weeks." Miley nods, "Ok, thanks for the update and see you later." Miley and Logan both run off to Fox's house, John sees Miley and Logan come up, "Morning you two." Logan and Miley both smiled at John, as James walks out to see, "Morning you two." Fox and Krystal walked out of the house with Falco and Katt holding hands, than Fox sees, "Logan, Miley, morning." Than the gang walked off towards the movies, after they've gotten to the movies and they all see a movie called Kung Fu Panda, (A movie of a Panda pick to fulfill the quest of becoming the dragon warrior) during the movie, Logan looks at Miley and kisses her on the cheek, than Fox and Falco both kissed their little girlfriends on the cheeks as well, than after the movie was over and the gang went back to Logan's place for a sleepover party, after they've gotten to Logan's house, Logan's parents walked out, "Hey everyone, have fun." Logan and the gang went up to his bedroom, Logan plugs the PS3 in and puts on DDR, than Fox looks at Logan with a smile on his face, "Lets dance." Logan puts out two dancing mats, than picks the song, dance, dance, from the Fall Out Boys, Logan and Fox started to dance, the others were watching and the song went off with a fast beat and in five minutes, Fox was beaten by Logan, the game calls out the score, "Fox, 123,000 and for Logan, 128,000." After than everyone plays for a few hours of fun, Logan went to sleep, as Falco places a little drop of saving cream in his hand and rubs his nose with a feather, but Logan wasn't going to fall for it, "Smack" Logan puts the hand of the saving cream, in Falco's face, "Falco, you've got to do better than that, man." After that everyone went to sleep.

Next Chapter

Chapter 16: The Biggest Supplies Ever!


	16. The Biggest Supllies Ever!

Chapter 16: The Biggest Supplies Ever!

Logan was sleeping, when His parents walked in and woke everyone up, "Morning everyone and Krystal, your parents need to see you." Krystal looks at Fox, Katt, Falco, Miley, Logan and his parents and nods, "Thank you, for telling me." She gets up and walks towards the front door, she opens the door and walked home all by her self, after she gets home, she enters the house and hears voices, "Mom, dad, I'm home." Her parents answer, "In here Krystal, We've needed to talked." After Krystal walks into the family room, she sees a blue wolf and Krystal looks at her parents, "Mom, dad, who's this?" Her parents gets up and looks at her, "Krystal, this is your sister Maria, your father's friend was Jeff Smith he was a grey fox and he married a blue wolf, her name was Beth and she's my sister and we're both closed than we're ever were." Krystal looks at her parents, "So, what happen to her parents?" Krystal mom just looks at her, "After a few years of you and Maria being good close friends, they've died from some a illness that no one has ever seen before, so we've took her in and you two become closer." Krystal looks at Maria, "I've just can't believe this mom, but I've got to get use to it." Maria looks at Krystal as she walks up and hugs her, "Welcome home sis and Maria, will you like to go and meet my friends." Maria looks at Krystal, than looks at the parents and smiles at Krystal, "Sure Krystal, lets go and meet your friends." After that Krystal and Maria both walked back to Logan's house, where everyone sees the both of them walked up, "Hey everyone, I'll like for you to meet my sister, Maria." Everyone looks at Maria, than Fox walks up, "how is she your sister?" Krystal looks at Fox, "Her parents died from some kind of illness never seen before, her mother was my mother's sister, so she's my sister." Than Krystal sees Alex and Juan walking by, "Hey guys, what's," Juan looks at Maria, "Hi, I'm Juan and this is my brother Alex, what's your name?" Maria looks at Juan and smiles at him, "My names Maria, will you like to go to the park with me, Juan?" Juan looks at Maria and laughs, "Sure, lets go to the park." After Maria and Juan walked to the park, Maria sits on a bench and looks at Juan, "So, what's with you and Alex, Juan?" Juan sits next to Maria and smiles at her, "Well, our mother's a wolf and our father's a human and Alex is a hu-cub and I'm a human and we love it." Maria hugs Juan, "I'll like to be your girlfriend." Juan smiles at her, "Really, because I like to be your boyfriend." Maria and Juan both walked to Krystal's House holding hands, Krystal's parents are looking at Juan and Maria, walking to the front door and holding hands, "Well Maria, you have a boyfriend." Maria looks to see, "Mom, dad, meet my boyfriend, Juan." After that Maria hugs Juan and kisses him on the cheek and Juan does the same and they've both went their ways, Krystal sees Maria walked into her room, "Maria, I've put a bed here, so you can stay in my room with me." Maria smiles at Krystal, "Thank you Krystal, Juan's my boyfriend." Krystal laughs, "The others and I've knew by the way, you and Juan were looking at each other and good night Maria, see you in the morning." Krystal and Maria both hugged good night and went to sleep in their beds.

Next Chapter

Chapter 17: Maria's first date

Juan and Maria go to the movies with friends and have fun.


	17. Maria's First Date

Chapter 17: Maria's First Date

(Miley will not like the news later on in this chapter)

Is morning and Krystal sees Maria wasn't in the room, "Maria, where are u?" Maria voice came, "Krystal, time to go and see some movies." Krystla walks into the front room to see her waiting for her, "We're going to the movies." Krystal sees Fox walk in, "Ready to walked to the movies with me?" Krystal smiles at Fox, "Let's go, Maria." After Maria, Fox, and Krystal got to the movies, "Juan" Juan turns just in time to be hugged by Maria, "Maria, ready for the movie?" Maria giggles, after they've got inside, John was there with Trish, "Hey John, here for a movie too?" Trish smiles at Fox, "Yes, we're going to see the love story movie." After that Fox, Krystal, Maria, and Juan all went to the movie (Angel within us all,) a movie about a boy's life, after his parents died in a car crash, after the movie was over, Maria and Juan kissed each other and Milay and Logan walked up, "Hey guys, we're going to the park, you all like to come?" Everyone went to the park and relaxes together, Maria and Juan were sitting together watch the sun set, as Fox and Krystal do the same, than Logan's parents walked up to them, "Hey guys, where's Miley?" Miley walks up with Logan, "When will my parents come home?" Logan's parents looked at her with a sad looked on their faces, "John is on his way with James, to earth and your mother and father are very sick, John will try everything he can to get them better." Miley looks at Logan, "Hope my parents get past the sickness, Logan?"

Logan hugs her, "I believe that God will help them, in case they don't make it, you've got all your friends here and me too Miley." Miley hugs Logan and kisses him on the cheek, everyone went home to hope the news will be good.

Next Chapter

Chapter 18: You've still have me and your friends

(Miley parents died from illness on Earth, Miley can't take the pain, but will Logan be able to help her through her time of pain and help her looked on the bright side of life?)


	18. You've still got me and your friends

Chapter 18: You've still got me and your friends

Miley was sad by the news of her parents becoming very ill on Earth, She looks at Logan and hugs him, "I wish my parents will get past the illness, please hold me Logan?" Logan hold Miley in his arms for the whole night, than the phone rings in the kitchen and Logan hears his parents on the phone and they called for Miley, "Miley is for you." Logan walks with Miley to the kitchen and Logan's parents handed her the phone, "Hello, Miley here." Miley was shock by the news, "Miley, you're parents will be alright, the med I've gave them, will help them get stronger and they'll be back first thing in the morning." Miley yells happily, "Oh thank you John, thank you so much." After she hangs up, she hugs Logan so hard, Oh Logan, my parents are ok and they'll be back first thing in the morning." Logan couldn't say anything at all, but was able to tell her, "Miley you're choking me." Miley lets go of Logan and smiles at him, "Sorry Logan." After that, Logan's parents hugged Miley and Logan, "We're so happy for you and you're parents safe return." The phone in the kitchen rings and Logan's day picks it up, "Yes, Shane here." Than a voice came on the line, "Hey, is Logan there?" Shane looks at Logan, "Logan, is for you." Logan walks up to his dad and picks up the phone, "Hello, Logan here." Fox came on the line, "Maria has gone missing, she didn't go home after the movie with Krystal, Falco, Katt, and I've went to see with her and now, we've got to find her." Logan agrees with Fox, "Miley and I'll help you find her." Logan hangs up and walks to the front room and taps Miley's shoulder, "Maria's missing and Fox needs our help." Miley gets up and looks at her parents, "Logan and I've got to go and help Fox look for Maria." Miley parents nodded their heard, "Go ahead, we'll be home, if you need some more help." Miley and Logan both walk out of the house and sees Fox, Krystal, Falco, Katt, and John walking up towards them, "We've check everywhere, but nothing." Logan looks at John, "Did you all, check the park and that's where Miley and I go all the time, to watch the sunset." John looks at Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Katt, "Let's go and check the park." After ten minutes of walking, they see Maria and I sitting on a park bench, just holding hands, her right should and my left shoulder learning against each other, watch the sunset and John walks up and sees me talking to Maria, "This is cute Maria, watch the sunset with you." Maria kisses me on my left cheek, "I'd had fun on our little date, going to the little café and having dinner with you and watching the sunset with you is the good ending to this date, I'm so happy we plan this for days." Krystal looks and sees hers and mine parents walked up and see Maria and I'd holding hands watching the sunset, "Maria, Juan, you're both in trouble." Maria and I've just looked and see our parents, "Sorry, we've just planed this for a few days and just wanted to watch the sunset, together holding hands, we're happy being boyfriend and girl friend." Our parents start laughing, "Ok you two love birds, we'll go home now." After we all leave the park, Maria and I've take our hands and we kissed each others lips, Maria looks at me, "I love you, Juan." I look at Maria, "I love you too, Maria." After we all go to our homes, both of our parents were not happy, but we glade to see that, we're are safe.

Next Chapter

Chapter 19: Alex's is in love?

"My brother in this story meets a leopard, is it meant to be?"


	19. Alex's is in love

Chapter 19: Alex is in love?

Is was a nice and sunny day and Maria and Juan were walking together to the park, "Morning Juan, Maria, how are you two doing?" Maria and Juan turn to see john and Trish are both looking at them, "John, Trish, we're just going to the park." A leopard walks up, "Hi there, my names Hilary." Juan looks at Hilary, "Will you like to meet my brother Alex?" Hilary smiles, "Yes, please." After that Maria and Juan walk with Hilary to the park, where Alex was watching looking at the clouds, "Alex, someone likes to meet you." Alex turns to see, "Wow, you're beautiful." Hilary giggles, "Thanks, you the cutest hu-cub, I've even seen before and I like you already." Alex almost chokes, "really, I like you too." Hilary and Alex both hold hands and walked with Maria and Juan to Logan's house, than Miley and Logan both walked out of Logan's house and sees Juan, Maria, and they even saw Alex and he was walking with a leopard, "Hey everyone, I'll like for you all to meet Hilary." Logan smiles at Hilary, "Alex and Hilary sitting in a tree, KISSING." Alex blushes, "Sorry Hilary, they're just trying to make," Than a smack was place on Alex's face, Hilary kisses Alex's cheek and lip, "Is ok, I love you Alex, like to go to the movies?" Alex blushes and turns a little bight red, than Hilary takes his hand and laughs, I'll see you in the morning Alex." Alex and Hilary both kissed each other on the cheek and went their ways, Blake and Baillie both walked out the house to see Alex was smiling, "I've met this leopard name Hilary and she like to go with Fox, Krystal, Miley, Logan, John, Trish, Juan, Maria, Fara, Falco, Katt, and me tomorrow, is that ok mom, dad?" They both smile, "Yes, it'll be just fine, you're in love?" Alex blushes a little red on his cheek, "I've just hop so." Everyone started to laugh, than everyone went their ways and went to bed to get ready for the new day, which lies ahead of them.

Next Chapter

Chapter 20: The Best Weekend Ever!!

Everyone has a super weekend, but a big one at that.


	20. The Best Weekend Ever

Chapter 20: The Best Weekend Ever!!

It's 7:30 in the morning, as Logan wakes up and his parents walked into his bedroom, "Morning Logan, Miley's waiting for you outside." Logan walks outside and sees, "Hey Miley, what's the plans for today?" Miley smiles at Logan, "Well, the others are waiting for us, at the movies, let's get going." After Logan and Miley walked for a couple of minutes, everyone was outside the movie theater, "Morning you two, ready for the movie, than we're go and meet some of John's new friends and they're here for a few days." Logan and Miley both look and see Krystal, Fox, Falco, Katt, Fara, Panther, Wolf, Alex, Juan, Maria, Hilary, Trish, Vixy, James, Shawn, Stacy, Dan, Chad, Cindy, Mikey, Amber, Adam, Blake, and Baillie were all looking at Logan and Miley, "Well, let's go and see the movie." The movie was The Marine and The Fox staring the great grand son of WWE Super Star John Cena, Freddy Cena and the female fox was voice by the great grand daughter of Michael W. Smith, and her name was Lilly W. Smith (And the movie was about a human and a fox from different worlds and a different time of their lives during a great war of human against the humans, the two meet and set out, to ended the war in peace and as one with everyone.) After the movies was over, John walks up with some of his new friends, "Hey everyone, I'll like for you all to meet, Freddy Cena and Lilly W. Smith, and I was once friends with their parents in the old days." Everyone looks at John's new friends, "Hello Freddy and Lilly, how are you two, doing?" Lilly and Freddy smiled at everyone, "Fine we're getting ready to head to New Havensville, in just a few days for our new movie shot, also we're married!" Everyone cheered for the new couple, as James walks up towards the new couple, "I'll like to give my blessings to the new couple." After that, everyone went to Logan's house and played on the WII for a while, as Lilly and Freddy were playing Rock Band Green Day with Logan and all of Logan's friends, than a voice came calling into the room, "Lilly, Freddy, you're boss is on the line for you two." After that Everyone sees Lilly and Freddy walked back into the room, "Our new movie, The Marine and The Fox, is number one on the hottest movie of the summer, and we're up for the Galaxy Movies Awards." Everyone was happy, when Logan looks at Miley and smiles at her with a box in his hands, "Miley, will you marry me?" Logan's parents were watching with hope that Miley and Logan were the ones to be, Miley kisses Logan on the face, "Yes! I'll like to marry you Logan." After that Fox and Krystal were crying happily, as John was walking away and Trish stops him, "Wait, John! What's wrong?" John kisses Trish, "I'd just love you and Trish, will you marry me, too?" As John was asking Trish for her hand in marries, Fox Alex, and Juan were asking their girl friends, if they're marry them, too, and everyone of them say, "YES!!!" And after that James and Vixy were saying, "there's going to be a lot of weddings to planned for the near future, I'd guest?" After that everyone went back to play some more Rock Band Green Day, the Next day was ever more fun as everyone went to see the same movie again, just for fun, later Logan and Miley were watching the sunset on his parent's front pooch, Miley and Logan kissed goodnight, and went their different ways, as the wedding of their was just days away!

Next Chapter will be on the next story of mines.

Next Story:

Star Fox New Friends 2: Christmas on Earth


End file.
